Watching the Clouds
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura is a junior at Konoha High. She is considered a loner because of her laid back personality, but has a lot of friends. What happens when Sakura meets a new kid at school and falls for him hard? And what happens when her best friend becomes attract..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sakucherryblossoms here. I'm on to my fourth story; I hope you like it.

Yes, it is another High School fic, I'm sorry if you don't like them; I love them!

**Heres the summary**: Sakura is a junior at Kohona High. She is considered a loner because of her laid back personality, but has a lot of friends. What happens when Sakura meets a new kid at school and falls for him hard? And what happens when her best friend becomes attracted to him, and she had already stolen Sakura's boy friend once before? The answer... Drama drama drama.

So here's chapter one of Watching the Clouds.

SakuraxShikamaru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters

* * *

Sakura Haruno sighed as she looked at her clock. It read 6_:45. "How the hell can it be so late already?" _Sakura asked herself.

She was currently studying for a physics test she was to have that day. It was 6:45 in the morning, and Sakura had been up all night studying. "Gahhh!" Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.

"Saku-Chan!" She heard a call from downstairs. "You need to get up!"

"I'll be down there in a minute Haru!" Sakura called to her older brother. Yes, his name was Haru Haruno... no their parents were not trying to be cool; they just like the name!

Sakura finished up looking at her note, and placed them in her yellow nike sports bag. She ran over to her closet to look for something to wear. Sighing, she decided to pick a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a band t-shirt. Tying her shoulder length pink hair into two pig tails, she grabbed her bag and raced downstairs.

Haru was sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee, and reading the paper. Haru was in college, and was three years older than Sakura; Sakura was a junior in Kohona High School. Sakura waved to her brother as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. "Morning big bro," she said between bites.

"Morning lil' sis," Haru said waving his hand in front of his face. "Did you stay up the whole night to studying again? You look horrible..."

"Oh gee, thanks." Sakura said sarcastically as she sat down at the table. "And here I thought I looked hott."

"Saku, you did stay up again, didn't you?" Haru asked, setting the paper down on the table.

"I did, but I did get a lot of sleep over the weekend, so don't worry so much." Sakura said waving her hand in the air. She stood, and grabbed some car keys that were on the counter. She called while she was walking out the door, "I'm off!"

Haru just grumbled, and went back to reading the paper.

Sakura walked outside the nice looking white house. She walked to her drive way, and got into her red convertible. Putting the top down Sakura started her car. She looked up at the sky as the top fell, "_It's going to rain,"_ Sakura thought. _"At least there will be some good clouds to watch."_

Sakura sped her way to her school that was only fifteen minutes away. Along the way, Sakura saw a blond boy with an orange jumpsuit walking to school; Sakura sweat dropped. She pulled her car over to the side of the road and called, "Naruto! Get your butt in this car right now!"

The blond, Naruto, turned when he heard Sakura's voice, and began sprinting to her car. "You're so embarrassing," Sakura commented once he had entered the car.

Naruto just chuckled. "Ne, Sakura-Chan. I don't think you would have me any other way as a little brother."

Sakura just laughed. "This is true," she said, and pulled her car into the school's parking lot. There were a lot of open spaces because school started at 8:00, and it was only 7:15.

"Why are you here so early Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked while getting out of her car. Sakura just nodded her head up to the sky, and Naruto understood. "Do you want me to watch clouds with you Sakura-Chan?"

"I dunno Naruto. I bet the gang is already here so I'm sure we can go watch clouds there." Sakura said, picking up her pace a little bit. Naruto nodded, and followed her speed.

They came into a court yard at the school, and Sakura saw a group of teenagers talking. Naruto ran up to a raven-haired teen, and began chatting with him animatedly. Sakura looked over at Naruto, and Naruto gave her an apologetic smile. Sakura just leaned herself again the cherry blossom tree, and began to stare up at the sky.

Sakura could hear parts and pieces of the surrounding groups conversation. Ino, one of Sakura's best friends, was the easiest to hear. "Did you hear theres a new guy coming to our school today?" The blond girl asked a brown haired girl and a black haired girl.

"Hai," the black haired girl said. Sakura looked up at the three girls.

"Where is he moving from?" Sakura asked.

"She speaks!" Ino gasped dramatically. Sakura just glared at her. "I dunno where he is coming from, but from what I heard he's a total hottie! And a genius!" Ino said excitedly.

"Hinata, Tenten, have you guys heard anything about him?" Sakura asked, getting into a better leaning position on the tree. Naruto and the the raven haired teen walked up to the group of girls. The raven haired boy went behind Ino, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ino turned around and kissed him on his lips.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said with a girl tone. "Not in public!"

Naruto just went over to stand next to Hinata, which made Hinata turn a deep shade of crimson. "I haven't heard of him at all Sakura-Chan," Tenten said. "I think Ino is just on crack."

The whole group started laughing, but Sasuke and Ino who were currently making out. Sakura sighed, and picked up her bag. "I'll see you guys later. I'm headed towards the roof."

"Kay, Sakura-Chan!" Hinata called. "I'll see you in physics!"

Sakura just nodded her head back to them, and headed into the school. She walked up a few flights of stairs, and then reached some doors. She pushed the doors open and sighed in contentment.

It looked like there was no body up there. Sakura walked over to the edge of the roof, and dangled her legs over the railing. After getting bored while watching the people on the ground that looked like ants, Sakura flipped her legs over, and leaned her back on the railing while glancing up at the sky.

"It's so peaceful," Sakura commented to herself.

"I agree," a voice came up to her. Sakura looked up to see a boy she had never seem before. He had long brown hair that was in a pony tail. He had both of his ears pierced, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a black Hellogoodbye T-shirt, and black jeans. "Names Shikamaru," he said taking a seat next to her.

"Sakura," Sakura said, her eyes leaving the male beside her to watch the clouds. "Cloud watching just takes all your problems away," Sakura commented.

Shikamaru nodded. He had never seen a pink haired girl before. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, and she looked cute in pig tails. "It also helps to talk," Shikamaru said.

Sakura started to laugh. "Good luck trying to find someone to talk to at this school." Sakura said. "This school definitely blows, Shikamaru, I'm sorry you came here."

"I'm not," Shikamaru said. "My old school sucked. I don't think I could have stayed their much longer. This school seems pretty okay though."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "What are your classes?" She asked. "Maybe we have some together. That way you'll at least have someone you know in one of them."

"Yeah. That would be pretty cool," Shikamaru said while taking out a crinkled and folded piece of paper. Sakura carefully opened it to make sure it wouldn't rip and read it.

_Physics- Asuma_

_Honors English- Kakashi_

_Honors Biology- Orochimaru_

_Free period_

_Lunch_

_Honors History- Genma_

_Art- Anko_

_Gym- Gai_

"Wow Shikamaru, I have the same schedule as you!" Sakura said excitedly. Shikamaru just nodded, and put his schedule back into his pocket. "I guess I can show you around if you want. And for free period I just come up here and think."

"Sounds good to me," Shikamaru said. He glanced at his watch which was on his left wrist, and sighed. "Looks like the bells gonna ring soon."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said; still looking to the sky. "We'll get there when we get there."

A loud yell came from the door way; Sakura looked up to see Hinata. "Oh no you don't!" Hinata yelled while pointing at Sakura. "You are going to take this test that you studied for!"

"Alright Hinata, I'm coming," Sakura said while standing up. She grabbed her bag, and she nudged Shikamaru. "This is Shikamaru. This is Hinata. Yay! You two are friends now," she added sarcastically.

Hinata just shook her head, and grabbed the pinkett's hand. "We'll be late if we don't hurry!" Hinata called. "Hurry up Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just chuckled lightly and bent down to pick up his camouflaged messenger bag. He quickly followed the two girls to physics class.

Hinata was practically sprinting down the hallway with a very bored looking Sakura being dragged along not far behind. Shikamaru was leisurely walking behind the girls; slow enough not to cause attention, but fast enough to where he wouldn't lose them. Hinata stopped abruptly at a doorway.

"WE'RE HERE!" Hinata's voice sang. Sakura just shoot her head, and headed for an empty seat in the back of the room. Shikamaru quickly followed Sakura, and they ended up sitting next to each other. Sakura brought out her ipod, and began to listen. Shikamaru glanced at the song, and looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura didn't notice him and began to sing the lyrics:

_waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two week and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... It was never my intention to brag_

Sakura notice Shikamaru starring at her, and stopped singing. "What?" she asked.

"You have a nice voice," Shikamaru said. "Why were you singing that song though?"

"I like it because it actually happened to me." Sakura said with a sigh. The bell rang, and she put her ipod away.

"Wow. So you're still going out with the guy right?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Sakura answered bitterly. "He dumped me to go back out with her."

"Jeez, that sucks to high hell," Shikamaru said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. And you know what else is worse?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru just shook his head, and looked at her expectingly. "She's supposed to be my best friend."

Shikamaru just frowned; Hinata had seemed like a nice girl. Sakura saw Shikamaru's face, and laughed a little. "No it wasn't Hinata-Chan. You can meet the rest of my friends after Honors Bio," Sakura said.

The final bell rang, and the students were all sitting in their seats. Hinata was sitting at the front of the room next to Naruto. Naruto just glanced back at Sakura, and waved dumbly. Sakura got up from her seat, walked all the way to where Naruto was sitting, and punched his head. "Baka," she said. Then went back to her own seat.

Shikamaru just looked at her and nudged his head towards Naruto. "Naruto," Sakura said. "The dumbest loudest person you will find at this school. He also happens to be a brother to me."

Shikamaru just laughed a little bit. "Yeah. You guys really look a like."

Sakura was about to say a snappy come back, but a blue haired professor with a dark blue shirt, and a green vest walked in. He was smoking a cigarette, and was carrying a stack of papers. "Whose ready for the test today?" He asked.

A loud of groans were heard from the students, but Sakura just got out a pencil, and sat quietly. Asuma began passing out papers until he saw Shikamaru. "You're new," Asuma stated. Shikamaru just nodded. "You're excused from the test today, but will have to take it next Monday."

"That's fine," Shikamaru said lazily, and then rested his head on his desk. Shikamaru waited patiently for the pencils to stop scribbling on their papers because the noise was causing him not to sleep. He brought his head up, and looked at the class. Everyone had a worried look on their faces, but Sakura. She seemed calm, and collected.

Shikamaru looked at the clock, and noticed only twenty minutes had passed in the class. _"Only twenty more to go," _he thought sadly. Hearing a noise next to him, Shikamaru glanced over to see Sakura standing up with the test in her hand. She walked up to Asuma, and he pulled out a purple grading marker.

Asuma flipped page after page, and only wrote one thing down; a smiley face. "Great job again Sakura!" Asuma congratulated her. "If you just come to class more I'm sure you will be getting a better grade in my class."

"Sure, sure Asuma-sensei. I'll be sure to come more often." Sakura said while waving a hand in the air. She walked back to her seat, and rested her head on her desk.

Another fifteen minutes had passed, and no one else had handed in their test. Shikamaru glanced over to his left to see a sleeping Sakura. Her mouth was slightly open, but he could only hear the soft breath she took in and out. It was soothing to him.

Another four minutes passed, and everyone began handing their tests in. The students all glared at Asuma. "It wasn't hard for one of my students." Asuma's voice sang out loud. The class turned around to start glaring at Sakura, but sweat dropped once they found her sleeping.

"Sakura-Chan stays up all night studying for her tests," Hinata commented quietly. Shikamaru only shook his head. How could someone stay up all night to study for tests? That couldn't be healthy.

The bell rang, and Sakura stood up slowly. She looked at Shikamaru, and they left together. Sakura walked casually out of class, and Shikamaru just followed. "English with Kakashi-sensei is great," Sakura said to Shikamaru. "He lets us do whatever we want, as long as we show up. All he does is read his perverted Icha Icha book."

Shikamaru just laughed lightly. "At least we wont have to do anything," he said with a shrug.

Sakura nodded. "And you'll be able to really meet Naruto, and a few other people." Shikamaru followed Sakura into another class room. This one had light green walls, which was a great contrast to the white walls of the hall way. There were posters of bands on the walls, and drawings from different students.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru's face. "I know, pretty sweet huh?"

Shikamaru looked back to Sakura, "Yeah. It is." Sakura lead Shikamaru to a table in the back of the room.

"Maybe if we hurry, they wont sit with us!" Sakura said excitedly. Shikamaru gave her a questioning look, but remembered what they talked about in physics class.

Soon a Hinata, Naruto, a brown haired girl with two buns on her head, a boy with long brown hair, and a crimson red headed teen entered the classroom. They all wore band t-shirts, besides Naruto, and some sort of jeans.

"Gaara! Tenten! Neji! Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura called from the back table. They all looked her way, and all of them but Hinata looked questioningly at Shikamaru. "This is Shikamaru; I met him on the roof. He's new here; be nice."

The red headed teen glared at Shikamaru, Shikamaru just shuddered. "Panda-Chan!" Sakura caught Gaara glaring. "Be nice to Shika, please?"

The red headed just nodded, and took the open seat next to Sakura. Hinata sat by Gaara, then Naruto, Neji, and then Tenten, who sat next to Shikamaru.

"Sorry Shikamaru," Sakura laughed lightly, "Gaara is just really protective of me. These guys are all like my older brothers here... even though I do have an older brother guys..."

"Hn," Gaara just said, and looked up to the board.

A raven haired teen came in next with a platinum blond haired girl. "Hey guys!" The blond called.

"Oh..." Sakura looked up with a small fake smile on her face, "hey Ino! Sas-gay -cough cough- Sasuke."

Hinata and Tenten barely held in their laughter as the group of guys began smirking. Ino and Sasuke didn't hear her, but looked at the table. Ino frowned. "There's not enough room for us!" She cried.

"I'm sorry Ino, usually you just make me sit somewhere else, but I had to introduce Shikamaru to everyone." Sakura said. That's when Ino saw Shikamaru.

Ino began drooling instantly. She smiled brightly at him, and waved flirtatiously. "Hi, Shikamaru-kun." She giggled, and Sasuke pulled her to find another table to sit at.

"This is going to be a long day," Shikamaru said.

"I totally agree," Sakura said as the bell rang.

* * *

The part of the song was _Misery Business _By Paramore

hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sakucherryblossoms here. I figured since I'm home with the flu that I would up date for you!! Here's Chapter 2

Oh, and guys, I would like to thank DevilToBeLoved with their review. I did add something with the Akatsuki, and I know it's going to look like there is not a lot of SakuXShika right away, but there will be coming sometime soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters

Peace and Love Sakucherryblossoms

* * *

"God she is so annoying..." Sakura said out loud once the class had started.

Shikamaru just looked at her. "I don't think she's that bad, Sakura," Shikamaru said. "She seems kind of nice."

Sakura gave Shikamaru an odd look. "Well she does," Shikamaru said. "I think I'm going to go talk to her."

With that Shikamaru stood, and walked over to Ino. Sakura watched from afar as Ino began to flirtatiously rub his arm. Sasuke just stood from his seat beside Ino, and walked over to another table.

Sakura turned, and began talking to Gaara. "I can't believe he went over there to talk to her, Panda-Chan."

"I know," Hinata said from beside Gaara. "It's alright though. Sakura, maybe this way you can win Sasuke back."

"I think I'm done with that guy... there is only so much heartbreak a guy can cause..." Sakura said. She took out her ipod and began skimming for songs. Gaara grabbed her ipod, and put a head phone in. Sakura just sighed, and waited for the song. Sakura began to laugh.

The song Gaara had chosen was Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne. Sakura looked at Gaara from the corner of her eyes, and saw a small smirk on his face.

"Panda-Chan," Sakura said teasingly. Gaara only let out a small chuckle, and Sakura began to sing a part of the song.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Sakura stopped singing when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Sasuke with a stern look on his face.

"Look Sakura," he said coldly, "I'm never going to go out with you again. You can stop singing that song, I know what I'm missing, and it isn't from you."

Sakura laughed. "You think I'm singing this song for you?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. "I'm not Sas-gay. I was over you a while ago."

Sasuke just gave her an unconvinced look. Gaara glared at the raven haired teen, and Sasuke shuddered. "Yeah right, Sakura. You will never be over me." With that said, Sasuke walked away.

Sakura just laughed. "What a prick," she said.

Gaara only nodded his head in agreement, and went to pick another song from here lime green ipod.

_**After Class**_

The bell began to ring, and Sakura stood up from her seat. She looked around for Shikamaru, but finding him in the clutches of Ino, she sighed, and walked to the roof.

"This sucks," Sakura said. She opened the door to the roof, and noticed it was raining. "Beautiful," she said quietly, and went to go sit under a tree. You see, they had a garden atop of their school's roof, and there were trees, and flower gardens up there.

Sakura leaned against the tree, and began to think about her day. "I mean I don't even really know Shikamaru," Sakura said out loud, to herself. "How do I know if I really like him or not. I guess I wont worry about him; it looks like Ino is going to have him soon enough."

Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt a hard tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to find a teenage boy about her age, wearing an orange mask. "What are you doing up here, pretty girl?" He asked. "Pretty girl-Chan should be getting to class."

Sakura just blinked at the teen. "Um, thanks , but right now I have honors Bio with Orochimaru... and I'm pretty sure I don't want to go to that."

The boy just nodded his head dumbly, and sat next to her. "Tobi was just trying to be a good boy," Tobi said.

"It's alright," Sakura said. "You were just trying to be a.. ehrm... good boy."

"TOBI!!" a loud voice called from the roof stairs. The roof door was kicked open, and an angry looking red head came storming out.

"AH!" Tobi screamed hiding behind Sakura, "NOT SASORI-SENPAI! I DIDN'T DO IT SASORI-SENPAI, I PROMISE!"

The red head, Sasori, ran up to the tree and was about to pound Tobi in, when he realized Tobi was hiding behind Sakura.

He nodded his head to Sakura, "Sasori," he said. Sakura nodded her head back, and was about to say something when Tobi spoke up.

"This is pretty girl-Chan!" Tobi said excitedly. "Tobi just met her!"

"Pretty girl-Chan?" Sasori looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura just shook her head. "Not my idea. I'm Sakura." She said extending her hand.

"Well, Sakura, you must be very brave," Sasori stated, shaking her hand.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked, their hands still shaking.

"For shaking the hand of an Akatsuki member," Sasori just chuckled darkly, and squeeze her hand harder. Sakura just whimpered lightly, and forcibly pride Sasori's hand away from hers.

Sakura just fell back, and fell into Tobi. "Tobi is a good boy, right Sasori-Senpai?" He asked Sasori darkly.

"Oh yes, Tobi." Sasori said, walking up to Sakura. "Tobi is very indeed a good boy." Sasori grabbed Sakura's wrist hard, and began to pull her to the roof stairs. "We'll take her to see Leader-sama, and see if he has any uses for her."

Sakura sighed, and let herself be dragged. She turned her head around, and saw Tobi following quickly behind. Sasori brought her to an abandoned room near the science labs, and shut the door quickly. "Leader-sama," he said. "I think I have another messenger for us."

The teen in the background's figure was in the shadows; Sakura could not see who it was. "Very nice, Sasori," a cold monotone voice said. "She will do very nicely."

Sakura sighed, and leaned her weight on one foot. She looked at the shadowy figure, and yawned. "What?" she asked once Sasori gave her a glare.

He smacked her hard in the face, and pushed her to the ground. "You must always respect Leader-sama!" Sasori yelled.

The figure in the shadows remained quiet. His posture changed, and he was now leaning on the wall behind him. "No Sasori. I like this girl," he said. "She will join the Akatsuki right away."

"Hai, Leader-sama," Sasori said picking up Sakura so she stood on her feet.

Sakura just looked at the figure. "I assume I don't have a choice in the matter," she said with a sigh. "_At least I won't have to deal with Shikamaru and Ino for a while." _She thought.

The leader laughed lightly. "Hai, you are correct. Such a smart girl. You may call me Pein." He said while looking at Sakura. He turned towards Sasori. "Get her a headband."

Sasori just nodded, and pulled a headband out of a drawer. It had red clouds with a black background on it. "From this day forth you will be Akatsuki," Sasori said dramatically.

Sakura just looked at him, and blinked. "Gotcha," she said. She tied the headband around her head, and turned to Pein. "I should get going to class, though."

Pein just nodded from the shadows. "We will call you if we need you," and with that said, Sasori pushed Sakura out of the room.

Sakura just sighed, and walked back to the roof. "Dumb Sasori, making me forget my bag up here," Sakura mumbled to herself as she opened the roof door. Sakura stopped once she saw a blonde haired female, and a brown haired male making out by a tree. Sakura just sighed, and turned around.

"Stupid Shikamaru, making out with stupid Ino," she said and then stopped. She blinked a few times, and turned around. "What?" she asked herself, but what she saw was plain as day. Shikamaru had Ino pushed up again the side of the building, and Ino had her hands in his hair. They looked pretty heated, and Sakura just watched them sadly.

Sakura heard the bell ring, and quickly hid behind the door. Shikamaru and Ino walked out of the roof doors holding hands. Ino turned to Shikamaru, and let his hand go. "I'm sorry Shika," she said. "I don't think we should be a couple yet. I want to break the news to Sasuke slowly."

Shikamaru just nodded, and went down the stairs first. Ino just laughed once he was out of sight. "For being such a genius, he really is stupid," Ino said while walking down the stairs.

Sakura just glared at Ino. "What a bitch," she said under her breath. Sakura walked out from her hiding place, and went to grab her bag. Picking that up, she dashed towards the stairs. "Thank God for free period," Sakura said to herself, while she put stuff in her locker.

She heard someone walking up to her, and looked up to see Shikamaru. "Hey Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Hn," Sakura hned at him. Shikamaru just shook his head, and waited for her to be done.

"What's with that new headband Sakura?" Shikamaru asked lazily; not wanting it to be silent anymore.

"It means she's a member of the Akatsuki," Ino snarled, walking up to them. "The Akatsuki are one of the worst gangs in all of Kohona!"

Sakura just shrugged, and shut her locker door. "They're alright," Sakura said, heading towards the cafeteria.

"I thought we were going to the roof, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked; looking a little confused.

"Do whatever you want," Sakura said with indifference. She began walking. She ran into someone and looked up. There was Sasuke; he was glaring harshly at Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked with annoyance.

"You're apart of the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked not believing it.

Sakura glared at him. "And why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked with defiance. "They even asked me to join them today. I actually met with their leader, and everything."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "My brother is in Akatsuki," Sasuke said. "I hate my brother."

"Whatever," Sakura said, and walked away quickly. Walking to the cafeteria Sakura got a lot of weird looks. She just sighed, and went to find a table to sit down at. She found a lone one in the corner, and sat there. She put in her ipod, and closed her eyes; while resting her head on her arms.

Sakura looked up when she felt the table's weight start to shift, and found a group of guys sitting with her. One of them had blonde hair, and looked like a girl. Sakura knew it was a male though, because of his features. The one next to him was a blue skinned man, with razor teeth. Sakura just sighed, "_It must have taken a very long time to do that tattoo." _Sakura thought.

She turned her gaze to the next one, and found a raven haired senior looking back at her. He wore red contacts, and had no emotions on his face.

"Sakura," Sakura said slowly. She noticed their Akatsuki headbands, and then nodded.

"Deidara, un," the blonde haired male said. Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgment, and moved to look at the blue tattooed one.

"Kisame," he said grinning.

"Demon Shark," Sakura said, interpreting his name. He just grinned wider at her, and nodded his head. She looked to the last one.

"Itachi," Kisame said for his raven haired companion. "He doesn't talk much."

"Weasel," Sakura chuckled a little to herself. Itachi glared at her until someone walked up to the table.

"Sakura," Gaara said. "We need to talk."

Sakura nodded her head, and stood. "Be back," she said to her fellow members; Kisame and Deidara just grinned.

"I like her, un," Deidara said while she began walking away.

"She's smart," Itachi said with a smirk. "This should be interesting."

Sakura walked over to Gaara, and waited for him to speak. "Explain," he said.

"I don't have a choice, Gaara. No one has a choice once the Akatsuki pick you," Sakura sighed. "At least it will keep me distracted..."

"Sakura! You don't know what theses guys are capable of. I'll get you out of this." Gaara said sharply, and then walked off.

"Gaara!" Sakura called after him, but he was gone. "Damn," she said, and turned around. Behind her was Sasori; he had a glare turned towards her. "What?" she asked.

"Let's go," Sasori said taking Sakura's hand. "It's time to put you to work."

Sakura sighed, and for the second time today, let a boy pull her around. Sasori stopped, and looked in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked.

Sakura peeked around Sasori to see who it was; it was Shikamaru. "Let go," Shikamaru seethed out.

"Or what?" Sasori asked dumbly. A second after he said that, Shikamaru thrusted a fist towards Sasori's face. Sasori being too shocked wasn't able to dodge it, and fell to the ground.

Shikamaru quickly took Sakura's hand, and lead her to the roof. "Let's go to the roof, Sakura," he said.

Sakura could only nod dumbly, trying to understand what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys heres chapter 3!! I hope you guys like this one... there will be A LOT of drama; I hope you guys can take it!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not or will not ever own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters... unless I get them as a really great birthday present one day... ---sigh---

ENJOY!

* * *

Shikamaru lightly dragged Sakura up to the roof. Sakura just watched as he kicked the roof doors open, and let her go. Shikamaru walked to under one of the trees, and leaned against it. "Damn it," he cursed.

Sakura just gave him a weird look, and then sat beside him. "What' wrong Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru grunted, and then muttered, "Troublesome," under his breath. "I can't believe you're in a gang Sakura!"

"I know Shikamaru, but I really didn't have a choice," Sakura said while she sighed. "I can't believe you punched Sasori though, that was pretty funny."

Shikamaru laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess it was. But I'll probably be dead by tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"Don't say that Shikamaru," Sakura sighed, and rested her head on the back of the tree. "The clouds are really nice today."

"I agree," Shikamaru said, also resting his head on the back of the tree. They stayed like that until Sakura broke the silence.

"Do you like Ino, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru blushed lightly, and said, "I guess so. She's a really great girl, ya know. She's pretty, and she's kind."

"Be careful," Sakura said, while picking up her bag. "I don't want to see you get hurt too."

She began walking away, until Shikamaru stood up too. "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked as he followed her.

"I mean what I said; I don't want you to get hurt," Sakura said, and then opened the roof door. She almost crashed into someone, but maneuvered around them.

Ino came out of the roof doors, nearly missing Sakura, but then saw Shikamaru. "Here you are Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. Shikamaru just smiled lightly, and looked behind Ino.

"I really have to talk to Sakura about something Ino, but I'll come back-"

"No," Ino said. "I'm here to spend time with you now, and we're going to spend time together." Ino flung her arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, and crashed her lips against his.

Shikamaru just closed his eyes; forgetting completely about Sakura, and wanting to leave the roof.

Sakura sighed as she watched the exchange from the roof's doors. "I guess it can't be helped," Sakura said under her breath. She began walking down the stairs until she ran into someone. Looking up she saw an angry Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura asked nervously. She didn't want Shikamaru to get caught by Sasuke, and potentially get hurt.

"Not you," Sasuke said, pushing past her. "I'm looking for my _girlfriend."_

Sakura just sighed. "Whatever," she said giving up with a wave. "Just promise you wont hurt poor Shikamaru for it."

On hearing that name, Sasuke began jogging up the stairs faster. "Hn," he said, and Sakura just left. Walking around the halls, Sakura got very nervous when all she heard was silence. Looking around she found herself in the science department.

She walked over to the science labs, and peeked in. Her mouth dropped to the floor at what she saw. There was Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. They were all beating up a defenseless freshman. Sakura stayed quiet and looked through the doorway.

"This is what you get for not being afraid of the Akatsuki," Kisame said with an evil grin. He began chuckling darkly when he heard a faint cracking noise. The boy in turn tried to scream loudly.

Sakura couldn't stand this anymore. She pushed open the door. All the guys looked up at the open door, and saw Sakura standing there. "Shit," Sasori cursed. Sakura just took one more look at them and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Get her," Pein said from the darkness. Itachi just nodded, and disappeared quickly.

Sakura began running as fast as her legs could carry her; she was running to the office to tell the principal about what the Akatsuki were doing. Turning into a hallway, Sakura heard the bell right, and silently thanked God.

"Not yet," Sakura muttered to herself. She was still a few hallways away from the office, but at least there would be more people in the hallways.

Sakura felt a hard tug on her shirt. She turned around to see Deidara starring at her accusingly. "And where are we going on, un?" Deidara asked. He picked her up by her shirt, and began to drag her back to the science rooms.

Turning a corner, Sakura noticed Itachi. He glared at the pink haired girl, and grabbed her forearm harshly. Deidara grabbed the other one, and they began to lead he back.

Opening the door, both males threw Sakura to the floor; she landed on her knees. Pein walked up to her, and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm very sorry you had to see that Sakura," he said. "But we wouldn't want to be so rash as to tell someone about it now would we?"

Sakura didn't say anything; she only starred ahead. Pein sighed, and nodded his head towards Sasori. "I've been wanting to do this all day," Sasori said. He quickly slapped Sakura in the face. "Be a good girl, and acknowledge Leader-sama."

Sakura just placed her hand to her cheek, and glared at the red head. Pein only sighed. "One of you must always be with her until we can make sure she is loyal," he said.

Deidara nodded. "I'll go first, un," he said. Grabbing Sakura's hand in his own, he began to drag her to lunch. "What kind of food do you like to eat Sakura-Chan? I think I like fish, un. Fish is my favorite."

Sakura just glanced at people she passed in the hallways. She saw Gaara with an angry look on his face, along with Neji. Neji walked up to her and Deidara. "Sakura, are you alright?" Neji asked. He put his hand on her cheek where she had a red slap imprint. She cringed lightly, but shook her head.

"I'm fine Neji. No need to worry about me," she said with a nod towards Deidara. "We'll actually be having Deidara here, eat with us."

"Oh?" Neji questioned. "Lucky us."

Gaara, Neji, Sakura, and Deidara began walking to the cafeteria together. Sakura stopped once she heard a loud commotion. All the boys she was with stopped too, and they turned around.

"YOU'RE SUCHA SLUTTY HOE!" They heard a male's voice. Swiftly moving through the crowd the four teens got a front row view to what was going on.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't be like that. Shikamaru was forcing himself on me, please..." she said with a pleading tone.

"NO! You're not worth my time anymore," Sasuke said, and with that he spat at Ino. Ino just looked at the raven haired boy, and began to cry. She turned around to where Shikamaru once stood, but found him no longer there.

"You were never going to break up with him for me Ino, were you?" He asked, appearing from the side.

"Of course I was Shika-kun," Ino purred as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I don't believe you," Shikamaru said quietly. He turned around and walked away. Sakura stood there transfixed on what just happened. She saw Shikamaru leaving through the opposite way of the crowd.

Deidara just nodded his head, and went to check on Ino. "Are you alright, un?" he asked sweetly.

"I am now," Ino said flirtatiously.

Sakura followed Shikamaru to the court yard; Neji and Gaara were close behind. "Are you alright, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked once she caught up with him.

Shikamaru just turned around; there were light tears in his eyes. "I don't think so Haruno," he spat venomously.

"What?" Sakura asked when she tried to walk to him; he only backed away.

"I didn't think you would get that jealous or desperate." Shikamaru said. "Stooping so low as to sending Sasuke up to break Ino and I up... you're lower than trash."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "What are you talking about Shikamaru, I never sent Sasuke up to break you and Ino up."

"Yeah right," Shikamaru said. "Sasuke told us, he told us you told him we were up there. He said that you thought that you and Sasuke could get together if he saw Ino, and I together. You're a horrible friend."

Sakura was at a loss for words. "Shikamaru I never-"

"Save it Haruno," Shikamaru said. "Whatever friendship we acquired is over."

Sakura gave him a blank stare, as he turned his back on her, and walked away. Neji, Gaara, and somehow even Naruto walked up to Sakura. They all embraced her one at a time.

"We know you would never do that Sakura-Chan," Naruto said while hugging her. "It was just stupid Sasuke-teme and dumb Ino-bimbo."

Sakura nodded her head, and allowed the guys to lead her back to the lunch room. When she got there she saw Tenten and Hinata waiting at their usual table.

"Oh no," Hinata said once she saw Sakura in tears. She instantly flung herself at her pink haired friend and hugged her tightly. Tenten quickly followed suit.

"I heard what happened Sakura-Chan," Tenten whispered lightly in her ear. "Don't worry we'll get you out of all messes you're in."

"Thanks Ten-Chan," Sakura sniffled lightly. "I'm so sick of this God forsaken drama."

All of a sudden the loud speaker went on, and they heard their principle's voice over the loud speaker. "Sakura Haruno, would you please come down to the office," she said. Sakura sighed, and stood.

"I'll walk you there, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. He gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek, and followed after Sakura.

"I'm really sorry Sakura-Chan," Naruto said once they left the lunchroom.

"It's alright Naruto. I don't thin my day could get much worse." Sakura said. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, and walked to the office.

Naruto opened the door for Sakura, and let Sakura enter first. She walked in to find a smirking Sasuke waiting in the corner. Naruto stepped in front of Sakura as they walked to the principle's office. Naruto knocked loudly, and opened the door.

"Why does Sakura-Chan have to be here?" Naruto asked. Tsunade was sitting in her chair; her hands were massaging her forehead.

"Sakura, please sit down. I need to talk to you," Tsunade said. She seemed to be in serious mode so Naruto only nodded to Sakura, and waited outside the door for her.

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked; sitting down in a seat.

"It appears a one, Sasuke Uchiha, has filled a complaint against you Sakura," Tsunade said reading from a piece of paper.

"What do you mean, complaint?" Sakura asked; getting king of agitated.

"It says here that you intentionally screwed up his relationship with a Ino, and that you are stalking him," Tsunade said.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Does that sound like something I would do, Tsunade-sama. Please tell me you don't believe this..." Sakura said.

Tsunade shook her head. "Of course I don't believe this Sakura, but I have to investigate more. For the time being you will be suspended. I'm really sorry Sakura, but I have no choice." Tsunade said with a sad frown. "Pack up your things; I'll make sure the idiot brings you your homework.'

Sakura just stood from her chair in shock. She went to the door, and noticed that Naruto was waiting for her on the other side. "I'm suspended," Sakura said, crashing into a hug from Naruto.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. "WHY?"

"I'm harassing Sasuke," Sakura said while glaring in the corner the Uchiha still sat. Hearing this, Sasuke's eyes sparkled a little bit, and his smirk got smugger.

"Serves you right," Sasuke said while standing. He walked over to Naruto and Sakura, and caressed Sakura's cheek with his hand. "Maybe we will be together, ne?"

Sakura just went to bite his fingers, but Naruto punched him in the face. He opened the door to Tsunade's office, and said, "I'm suspended too, Tsunade-bachan. I punched Sasuke-teme. I'm going to go home with Sakura-Chan."

And with that said, they left the office to go tell their friends about the suspension they were to endure. They saw Gaara first, he was just sitting at the table alone. It looked like the rest of the crew had went off to get food.

"Panda-Chan," Sakura said sadly as she gave him a hug. Gaara hugged back, and looked questioningly at Naruto. Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura said, "I got suspended for 'harassing' Sas-gay, and Naruto got suspended too."

"Well lets wait for the others, and then we can all go," Gaara suggested. Sakura gave him an odd look.

"We wouldn't let you to have all the fun," Tenten said coming up to the group. Neji just followed, and nodded. The rest of the group agreed, and they all left the school to go to Sakura's house, to start "suspension."

_**Meanwhile Somewhere Else**_

"I can't believe she would do this to me," a female voice said from a dark classroom.

"I know babe," another voice said beside her. "She was probably just jealous."

"And now I hear Sasuke-kun wants her again, as if." The female said. "And now Shika-kun has left me alone, too."

"It's okay Ino, we will do something about it," a dark voice chuckled from the back of the room.

Another voice joined in. "Hai," it said. "We indeed have some bones to pick with this Haruno girl."

* * *

Gasps! I wonder what's going to happen next!!

Ohh, and I apologize to all you readers who wanted SakuxShika right away in the fic... It takes time to learn to like someone, no?


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY SORRY SORRY!! Okay I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I was going to do it Friday night, but then my best friend competely stabbed me in the back, and I spent the whole night crying. I tried to upload this chapter sunday, and then again monday night, but It wouldn't let me log in!! AHHH, not a good weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

"Sakura, do you think we can all fit in your car?" A worried Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed. "I doubt it, Hinata and I really don't want Haru to see me home so early, but I don't have a cho-"

"We can go to our house, Sakura-Chan," Hinata said with a smile. "My father hates the Uchihas', so he definitely won't mind once we explain it to him."

"Oh that sounds so fun Hina-Chan," Tenten practically squealed. Neji just nodded his head.

"The guys will meet you there," Neji said. "You girls take Sakura's car there, and explain everything to Uncle. We'll see you guys in a few."

The girls nodded, and drove off to the Hyuga mansion. "Let's go get Shikamaru," Gaara said.

Neji nodded his head. "It won't do to have two friends fighting over something that isn't even correct," he said.

Naruto had a smile on his face. "Shikamaru and Sakura-Chan do look good though together, don't they?" Naruto asked walking back into the school.

Gaara and Neji nodded. "Sakura's eyes match Shikamaru's eyes every well." Neji said. "The colors of the forest; emerald green, and chocolate brown."

Gaara and Naruto stopped walking. They both looked at the Hyuga teen, and then burst into a fit of laughter, or at least Naruto did. Gaara just snickered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOOKED AT SHIKAMARU'S EYES!" Naruto yelled. "YOU ARE SO GAY!!"

"What about my eyes?" Shikamaru asked coming out of the boy's bathroom.

"Neji was just saying-" Naruto said, until Neji's hand covered his big mouth. Neji had a nice blush going on his cheeks, and he was glaring daggers at Naruto.

"I was just saying that your eyes have never seen the inside of the Hyuga mansion," Neji covered up very quickly. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come over with the guys."

"Wait, don't we have school right now?" Shikamaru asked; he looked really confused.

Naruto just scratched the back of his neck. "Well ya see, Sakura-Chan got suspended, and then I punched Teme for touching Sakura-Chan and-"

"Who touched Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, very serious.

"Sasuke. He's the one that got her suspended, saying that she was stalking him and stuff. Like Sakura-Chan would ever stalk him." Naruto said. Gaara scowled.

"Stupid Sasuke," Gaara said. Shikamaru just nodded his head.

"Well I didn't really think about what Sakura said till after I yelled at her. What she said makes since to me, and I feel really bad because I exploded at her," Shikamaru said quietly.

"Don't worry Shikamaru!" Naruto said loudly and slapped his back. "You can be suspended with us! We're all going over to Neji's house and partying!"

Neji punched Naruto in the head. "We're going to my house to hang out. You can come over if you want."

"Ow, Neji!" Naruto whined. Shikamaru just chuckled lightly.

"Yeah Neji. I think coming over to your house would do a lot of good right now." Shikamaru said, and they all walked to Neji's white limo.

_**Meanwhile**_

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were all in Sakura's car listening to music, on their way to Hinata's house.

"Turn up this song, Sakura!" Tenten belted from the back of the car. Hinata just laughed, and nodded her head.

Sakura just smiled. She turned up the radio, and began to sing along with it:

_Na-na-na- diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na-na-na- diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the tracks, lemme state the facts:_

_I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it_

_How you gon' be talkin shit? You act like I just got up in it;_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a mibute!_

_I know you read the paper – the one that they call a queen,_

_Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be_

Sakura started to laugh hard. "This song is so much like Ino!" She said.

Hinata and Tenten nodded their heads. "It sounds like what Ino thinks she is," Tenten said.

"Hey guys!" Hinata said cheerfully. "We should go to McDonald's and get some hot chocolate!"

Tenten started drooling. "I guess that means we're going to McDonald's, haha" Sakura said. She took a right and turned into the McDonald's parking lot.

The girls walked in together, and Tenten sprinted over to the register with money in her hand. "THREE MEDIUM HOT CHOCOLATES, NON-FAT!" She screamed at the counter person.

Hinata and Sakura walked up behind Tenten, Hinata rested a hand on her shoulder. "Please," Hinata added for Tenten.

The register person just nodded, and went to work on their order. When Sakura heard a noise, and turned around; she was tackled into a hug.

"Sakura!" A girl voice said, "What are you doing here!?"

"Matti!" Hinata squealed out of excitement, she jumped on the girl, who was currently hugging Sakura.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Matsuri said. "Wait, why are you guys here? Oh please Sakura, don't tell me you got poor Hina-Chan, and Ten-Chan to skip with you..."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Nah, Mat. I would never be that bad of an influence..."

"Yeah Matsuri-Chan!" Tenten added sarcastically. "Sakura only got us suspended with her."

"SHE WHAT!?" Matsuri yelled out loud. The counter woman had come back, and placed the hot chocolates on the counter.

"Thank you," Sakura said smiling, and grabbing hers. She turned to Matsuri. "It was stupid Sasuke's fault....bastard," Sakura said while taking a sip of her drink.

Ino and Hinata just looked at Sakura with confusion. "Isn't that hot, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, it is." Sakura said. "But it's too good to wait until its cooled down."

The three other girls just sweat dropped, and they walked to a booth together.

"I can't believe Sasuke would do that to you Sakura," Matsuri said taking a sip of her coffee. "What a jerk."

"Wait, Matsuri?" Tenten questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh me?" Matsuri asked, the girls nodded. "I'm skipping chemistry."

All of the girls sweat dropped, but Hinata just got an evil glint in her eyes. "Matti-Chan, have you seen Gaara in a while?" She asked.

Matsuri blushed a deep shade of pink, and looked down. "No, I haven't seen Gaara-kun in a while," she said.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked; she raised an eye brow. "Mat, you know Gaara actually likes you too. Troublesome people..." Sakura sighed.

Matsuri blushed a tomato red, and the three girls chuckled. "Well since you aren't doing anything how 'bout you come over to my house, Matti-Chan?" Hinata asked.

"That sounds good, I guess Hina-Chan. I really haven't seen the gang in a while so-" Matsuri was cut off by Sakura.

"Cough—Gaara—cough," Sakura... coughed.

Hinata and Tenten both giggled at Matsuri's expression, while Sakura only smirked.

"You must be hanging around with stupid Gaara-kun, Saku. You never would have come up with that on your own," Matsuri said chuckling.

"Actually, Matti, she's been hanging out with Shikamaru lately." Tenten said with a big smile. "Well today anyway."

Sakura just mumbled something to herself and got up to throw her container away. The other three girls followed, and they soon found themselves out at Sakura's car.

"Who is Shikamaru?" Matsuri asked playfully. Sakura just shook her head, and got into the car.

"Shikamaru is the new boy at school; supposedly a genius. I thought he and Sakura were going to have a thing, until Ino and him started going out..." Tenten said.

"That slut Ino?" Matsuri questioned. Hinata and Tenten nodded; Sakura was too busy keeping her eyes on the road, and trying to ignore the other girls to respond. "I can't believe it!"

"Don't worry," Hinata said, "They broke up rather quickly, and Shikamaru yelled at Ino-"

"But he also yelled at Sakura-Chan," Tenten pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But still, Sakura and Shikamaru would make such a cute couple!" Hinata sang in a dreamy voice.

"Oh?" Matsuri asked. "He must be a cutie then, if he would look good with our Sakura-Chan."

Sakura just glared at the brunette that was in her back seat through her rear view mirror. She remained silent, though, as she pulled up in a long drive way. She drove all the way to the front of the house and got out; keys still in the ignition. A valet came out and got into the car, and drove it to the "Hyuga Parking Lot."

Matsuri looked at the Hyuga mansion; she had never been there before. She stared at the six story house in front of her and her mouth dropped.

Hinata just smiled and motioned for the door way, which Tenten had already went through. Sakura just walked up to Matsuri and closed her mouth. "Let's go Mat," Sakura said.

Matsuri nodded and walked in. Sakura took one more look at the sky, and sighed. "Still a good day for cloud watching," she said, and then, she too entered the Hyuga mansion.

She walked into the front of the house which was the T.V. Room, the girls were waiting for her there. "Come on guys!" Hinata said, "We should go up to the game room!"

Tenten and Matsuri quickly ran after Hinata while Sakura just walked leisurely at her own pace. She accidentally walked into someone. Looking up, Sakura realized it was Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Gomen, Hiashi-san," Sakura bowed her head lightly in respect.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Neji has already called me and informed me on what has happened, and I personally find it to be unjust. You may stay here as long as you like, but I will be definitely talking to that principle of yours."

"Thank you Hiashi-san," Sakura said bowing her head again. She picked up her pace a little bit until she was at the elevator. She walked inside and pushed the fifth floor button. The elevator dinged, and she was at the fifth floor within minutes.

She exited the elevator just in time to see the other three girls walking up the stairs. They were all sweating and panting lightly. "You cheated, Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said playfully.

Sakura just shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Hinata." Sakura said, and walked into the game room.

Sakura stepped into the game room, and plopped herself down on one of the bean bag chairs. The other girls followed suit quickly, and they all began chatting.

"Where do you think the boys are?" Hinata asked out of no where. Tenten blinked a few times before scratching her head.

"They probably just went to pick of Shikamaru," Tenten said, not thinking. Sakura just looked at Tenten and sighed.

"Hina, I'm going up to your roof for a little bit," Sakura said while standing. Hinata nodded.

"We'll call you when the boys get here," Matsuri called through the door way while Sakura walked through it.

"I bet you will," Sakura muttered under her breath. She walked to the elevator again, and this time pushed the _roof_ button. The doors closed, and the elevator bell was heard. Sakura just hummed a light tone to herself, and tapped her foot lightly.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a beautiful view of the city. Sakura walked out onto the roof, and sighed. She found her usual spot, a shays lounge chair, and sat there.

She looked up at the sky, and tried to decide what each cloud looked like.

Sakura found the first cloud she looked at to look like a fox. "Reminds me of Naruto," she said out loud. Looking up again, Sakura found one cloud to look like a panda. "Panda-Chan," she said.

She actually found a cloud to remind her of all of her friends. There was a teddy bear for Tenten, a caged bird for Neji, and his 'destiny', Hinata; the lost little kitten, a puppy for Matsuri, and even a pineapple...

"Damn it," Sakura cursed to herself. "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

"I hope that's me you're talking about," A masculine voice said from the elevator. Sakura had been so engrossed in watching the clouds she hadn't even seen or heard this person exit out of the elevator.

She turned towards the person, and scowled. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," the male came up to Sakura and placed a hand around her shoulder. "You know we haven't been like this is a while, Sakura-Chan."

"Get away Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, pushing the raven haired boy away. Sasuke just chuckled, and walked closer to her.

"I know you've missed me, Saku," Sasuke said whispering in her ear. He was somehow behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle; effectively stopping her from moving. He started to lick her inner ear. Sakura just shuddered.

"Stop it, Sasuke," Sakura said more sternly; she still was trying to get out of his grip.

"I don't think I will," Sasuke purred in her ear. He spun her around, and quickly stuck his tongue down her throat.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura, and began walking to the stairs. "Let's get going, Sakura," Sasuke said creepily; he chuckled.

"Sasuke, I said STOP," Sakura screamed. She somehow got out of his grip, and ran towards the stairs.

She flung open the door, and began to run down the stairs. Sasuke grunted behind her, and Sakura just tried to run faster.

Sasuke was picking up speed, Sakura could hear him almost behind her. When Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, Sakura screamed.

_**Meanwhile**_

Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru had just entered the Hyuga mansion. Naruto skipped into the front door happily. "I get to see Hinata-Chan, I get to see Hinata-Chan!" Naruto sang happily.

Neji just glared at Naruto, and Gaara grunted. "The girls are probably already in the game room," Gaara stated. Neji nodded.

Shikamaru started to walk towards the elevator he saw. "Oh, no," Naruto said while grabbing his collar. "No one gets to ride the elevator 'cept Sakura-Chan."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. The boys began climbing the stairs when they heard a scream, and a loud _thunk._

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked Gaara, who seemed to be changing his speed. Gaara began sprinting up the stairs along side Shikamaru.

"THAT WAS SAKURA!" Gaara screamed over his shoulder. The rest of the guys began picking up their pace too.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said under his breath, "Please be okay."

* * *

The song is _Diva _By Beyonce


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's kinda short, but you guys said you wanted me to update soon, so here ya go! Chapter 5 is here for your enjoyment.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The boys were running up the stairs when they stopped at the fourth floor. All three girls; Matsuri, Tenten, and Hinata were crowded around something. It looked like they were crying.

"What happened?" Neji asked, "What's going on?"

Tenten turned her head around, there were tears in her eyes. "Sakura fell down the stairs," she managed to choke out.

All the boys turned their heads to see Sakura. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was in a very uncomfortable position. She was sprawled out across the stairs; her head resting on the fourth floor ledge.

"Sakura," Gaara was the first to react. He quickly ran over to Sakura's side and checked for a pulse; he got a groan in return, and Gaara looked at Sakura's face.

Shikamaru was the second to react; he found himself on the other side of Sakura, holding her hand. He whispered things into her ear. "Sakura, please be okay." He said. "I need to apologize. Please," He pleaded with her.

The group heard a light laugh, and everyone turned to look at Sakura. She was grinning lightly, and her eyes were open. "Apologize then Shikamaru," she said quietly.

The group all rushed Sakura before Shikamaru could respond, but Gaara just shook his head. "Why did you take the stairs, Sakura. You know you shouldn't take the stairs."

"Funny thing really," Sakura said while sitting up slowly; she leaned on Shikamaru for support. "Sasuke was on the roof and he tried to-"

"HE WAS WHERE?" Neji asked enraged. No one hurt his sister, and no one that he didn't like came to his house, but if that someone broke both of his rules; that person was a dead man.

"Well anyways, he tried to ...'seduce'? Me on the roof. He managed to get a hold of me, and stick his tongue down my throat, but-"

"HE DID WHAT?" Shikamaru seethed. He put his arm around Sakura, and began breathing heavy. "How could that bastard do that?"

"And then he shoved me down the stairs, and tried to get on top of me when the girls came out." Sakura said.

"HE WHAT?" Gaara and Naruto said at the same time. "I'm gonna kill Teme," Naruto said, while clenching his fists. Gaara nodded, until he noticed someone else was there.

"Matsuri, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked with a barely there blush on his cheeks.

Matsuri blushed deeply. "Oh, hi there Gaara-kun, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Cough—lie—cough," Sakura coughed out. The girls just snickered at Matsuri. Matsuri just punched Sakura in the stomach.

Sakura in turn actually coughed for real. Shikamaru glared at the brunette haired teen. "Don't punch Sakura," he said. He carefully draped his hand over Sakura's shoulders, and helped her stand. He lead her to the game room, and set her down on one of the many couches in the room.

"Do you need anything right now Sakura?" Shikamaru asked while standing. Sakura just smiled.

"No, Shikamaru, I'm good. Do you want to sit next to me though?" Sakura asked. "You look pretty tired."

Shikamaru plopped himself down on the couch, and put his head in Sakura's lap. "Well if you didn't make me worry so much, I wouldn't be so tired," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Sakura just laughed lightly, and began unconsciously playing with Shikamaru's hair. She took out the hair tie and ran her fingers through it.

The rest of the gang quickly followed, and sat on the bean bag chairs. "How the hell did the Uchiha even get into my house?!" Neji seethed out.

"I don't know Neji, all I know is that Sasuke Uchiha was on the roof with me just a little while ago," Sakura said stroking Shikamaru's hair.

"Bastard," Tenten said under her breath. "Does that mean he still could be here? I mean we didn't him come down the stairs after Sakura fell."

"Hey wait! He still could be here!" Shikamaru said while standing. There was an evil smirk on his face when he said, "Let's go look for him, and give him a little pay back."

The rest of the group nodded, but Sakura just stood behind them. "It doesn't matter guys. We should just stay here and chill; he would want it to bother us."

"Sakura!" Hinata said. "How can you just brush it off!?"

"I just don't want everyone to make a big deal out of it; I mean I am fine." Sakura said while sitting down.

"I think Sakura's right," Matsuri said taking a seat next to her. "I'll stay here with Sakura; you guys can go out and kill Sas-gay."

Sakura just sweat dropped, but nodded her head. "I guess I don't want to deal with him right now," she said.

Gaara nodded. "I'll stay with the girls," he said flatly. The rest of the group agreed.

Shikamaru walked up to Sakura, and gave her a large hug. "Stay safe," he whispered into her ear before he left. Everyone walked out of the game room. Sakura sat on the couch between a beet red Matsuri and a chill Gaara.

"So what do you want to do guys?" Sakura asked out of no where.

"Hn," Gaara hned. Matsuri just blinked a couple times.

"Dunno," she said with a sigh. "Pool, maybe."

"Alright let's play pool," Sakura said while standing. Gaara just snorted.

"What is it Gaara-kun?" Matsuri asked a little annoyed.

"Pool is dumb," Gaara stated flatly as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Well then Gaara, what would you have us do then?" Matsuri asked while tapping her foot. Gaara just stayed quiet. "YOU'RE SO FRUSTERATING!" Matsuri yelled, and then walked out.

Sakura gave Gaara a weird look. "What was that for Panda-Chan?" Sakura asked. "You know Mat likes you, and I know you like her."

"Hn, I don't like her," Gaara said quickly.

"Gaara," Sakura said with annoyance. "Whatev, don't admit it. Well then what do you want to do?"

"Play pool," Gaara said while standing.

Sakura sweat dropped.

_**Meanwhile**_

The group had currently split up into three searching groups. The first was Neji and Tenten, the second was Shikamaru and a newly acquired Matsuri, and the last was Naruto and Hinata.

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

Hinata and Naruto were currently on the roof of the Hyuga mansion. Naruto said he wanted to go up there and look for clues. Hinata was hiding behind Naruto as they went through the stairway door.

"It's okay Hina-Chan, if Teme comes I'll just beat him up real quick before he hurts you or Sakura-Chan," Naruto said softly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said, and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto turned bright red and blinked quickly. The two teens heard a loud clapping in the background, and turned towards where they heard the noise.

There was Sasuke. He had a large grin on his face, and was standing in the middle of the roof. "I was wondering when people were going to come looking for me," Sasuke said. He faked a yawn. "It was so boring waiting up here for you dobe."

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SAKURA-CHAN, TEME!" Naruto yelled out of aggravation. "Sakura-Chan doesn't deserve it."

"I'll decide what she deserves or not. She does belong to me; she always has." Sasuke said with a scowl.

"You had a chance with her already Teme. Just leave her alone," Naruto said nodding to Hinata. Hinata quickly raced towards the stairs to find the other groups, while Naruto got into a fighting stance.

Sasuke just chuckled. "Dobe, you want to fight me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "For Sakura-Chan's honor."

Sasuke just chuckled, and ran at Naruto.

_**With Hinata**_

"NEJI!" Hinata screamed on the third floor. She knew Tenten and Neji had offered to look for Sasuke on the third floor. "WE FOUND SASUKE!"

There was a rushing sound heard, and when Hinata looked at the stairs she noticed Neji dashing up the stairs. "On my way," he said over his shoulder. "Roof right?"

"Yup!" Hinata called up the stairs. Tenten came out of one of the back rooms, and walked up to Hinata. "We found him Ten-Chan."

"I heard," Tenten said. "We should probably go find Shikamaru and Matsuri then."

"Yeah," Hinata nodded her head in agreement. They began walking up the stairs to go to the sixth floor, and heard a noise. Hinata turned around, and blinked.

"What the-" Tenten was cut off when Hinata fell to the ground. Tenten turned around and saw someone she didn't expect to see. She too fell to the floor unconscious.

"Pathetic," the person scowled.

_**With Neji**_

Neji was sprinting up the stairs. When he was on the sixth floor he shouted, "ROOF!" and kept running. Soon enough he made it to the roof door. He heard a noise behind him, and assumed it was Shikamaru.

"That was quick," Neji commented. The person behind him chuckled.

"I guess it was," the person said. Neji felt a sudden throbbing pain on the back of his head, and fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but his vision was blurry. He looked up to see a person with shortish brown hair. He recognized the person after a little time, and was about to say their name, when they kicked Neji in the back of the head.

The person then opened the roof door, and stood waiting. "Sasuke-kun, don't keep me waiting anymore." They said with annoyance.

"Sorry, Matsuri-Chan. I just had to take care of some business up here." Sasuke said with a sigh. Matsuri quickly walked over to him, and engulfed him in a hug, that turned into a huge make-out session.

"Thanks for letting me in here, by the way," Sasuke said in between breaths.

"It's no problem Sasuke-Kun. I just don't understand why you want to mess around with that stupid Sakura-slut, and not mess around with me," Matsuri said with a "seductive?" smirk on her face.

"It's a little more complicate than that, but we should get going," Sasuke said. "We'll be back later, but something is going to happen soon; I don't want to be here when it does happen."

"What's gonna happen Sasuke-kun?" Matsuri asked.

"The Akatsuki," Sasuke said, and turned towards the stair way door. Matsuri quickly followed after him; leaving a barely conscious Naruto laying in the middle of the roof.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed slightly before trying to stand. "Sakura-Chan doesn't need this right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here ready for you to read!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters. I also do not own the song lyrics that are in this chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Panda-Chan, where is everyone?" Sakura asked. "I mean they did leave a while ago..."

"Hm," Gaara thought for a second. "Do you want to go look for them?"

"I think that would be good Gaara," Sakura said while setting her pool stick by the table. She and Gaara walked out of the room, and up to the sixth floor. "They should be around here, shouldn't they?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, maybe the roof?" Gaara questioned. Sakura nodded, and they walked up one more flight of stairs. What Sakura saw on the other end made her gasp.

"NEJI!" Sakura yelled seeing Neji unconscious on the ground in front of the door. "NEJI! WAKE UP!"

Sakura ran over to him, and began to shake him. There was a gurgle noise, and then Neji's white eyes opened. "Ugh, Sakura," Neji said waking up.

"What happened Neji? Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded, and closed his eyes.

"Where are Tenten and Hinata?" Neji asked, slipping into a sitting position.

"I dunno, but we should look for Matsuri, and the rest of the group too," Sakura said.

"I don't think we have to worry about Matsuri," Neji said while standing. He rested one of his hands on the wall to support his weight, while he tried to balance. "She's the one that attacked me."

Gaara snorted. "Hey! She came up behind me okay!" Neji said in his own defense. "I only saw her after she had hit me."

"That's alright Neji, right now we have to find everyone else, troublesome," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"I totally agree," a voice said from behind the three teens. They turned around and there was.... Shikamaru! "Troublesome woman, locking me in that closet."

Sakura ran up to Shikamaru and embraced him lightly. "I'm glad you're okay."

Shikamaru embraced her back lightly, and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you're okay too." He let go of the embrace they shared after he found two teenage males glaring at him. Sakura just laughed.

"Shouldn't Naruto be on the roof?" Sakura asked. All of a sudden, there was a loud banging on the other side of the roof door. Neji walked up to the door first, and quietly turned the knob. Throwing the door open quickly caused another person to fall on top of Neji.

"Dang it Neji!" The orange blob yelled from on top of him. "I was just trying to open the door!"

Neji whacked the person in the head. "Shut up Naruto! You're always in the way!"

"What happened to you Naruto?" Sakura asked looking Naruto up and down. Naruto had a few bruises on his face, and his arm looked like it was sprained.

"Stupid Sasuke caught me when I wasn't ready," Naruto said under his breath. Sakura just nodded her head, while the three teenage boys chuckled. "What?"

"Sasuke kicked your ass!" Neji laughed out.

"Shut up Neji-teme!" Naruto yelled and threw a fist, it was caught by Sakura; who was glaring at the two.

"Will you guys stop?" Sakura asked. "We have to look for Hinata and Tenten."

"OH NO HINA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out. He quickly flew down the stairs; Neji abruptly following afterwards.

"Idiot," Sakura said. Gaara and Shikamaru just looked at her and nodded their heads. "Game room then boys?"

"Hn," Gaara said. Shikamaru gave Sakura a lazy nod as a response, and Sakura sweat dropped. "No good lazy quiet boys," she mumbled under her breath.

They walked down to the game room, and sat down on three bean bag chairs that were in front of the big screen TV. Sakura grabbed the remote from beside her black bean bag chair and turned on the news. A man with silver hair and black rim glasses could be seen.

"And in later news there was a sudden car accident outside of an urban house hold," the weather man began. "It looks like a semi truck hit a white suburban. The outcome looks grave for the driver and passengers of the suburban; a one Kisame Hoshigaki and Sasori... well it seems I cannot find his last name here. The two teens seemed to both be driving to the rich part of the neighborhood, and both were a part of the high school gang known as the Akatsuki.

It appears that the teens were both rushed to urgent care around seven thirty this evening, and I am not sure if they are going to make it. We have to take a short commercial break, but then we'll have more news on this story."

Sakura just hit the mute button on the remote. She looked at the two boys who were seated next to her, and they looked at her back. "What the hell?" Sakura asked nodding towards the television.

"Dunno," Shikamaru sighed as he placed his head on the back of his bean bag. "If they were coming in must not have been good."

"Do any of them even live around here?" Sakura asked while standing. Gaara just shook his head, and went back to resting his eyes. "Do you think they were coming here?"

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders, and then he too shut his eyes. Sakura sighed, and turned off the TV, when Naruto and Neji burst through the door with a very conscious Tenten struggling in Neji's grip, and a very beet red Hinata, as they carried the girls in bridal style. Sakura raised an eye brow.

"Well we found poor Hina-Chan, and Tenten-Chan on the stairs unconscious!" Naruto complained loudly. He put Hinata down gently on a couch before turning to Sakura. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT SAKURA-CHAN-"

"BELIEVE IT!" Tenten called from Neji's grip. The group looked at her and she shrugged. "How come the idiot can say it but I can't?"

"ANYWAYS! THE AKATSUKI ARE COMING HERE TO GET YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto hollered through the whole mansion.

Sakura nodded her head to the TV, and clicked the mute button so sound would play. "Yes, we have confirmed it. Kisame and Sasori from Kohona High School are officially dead. I would like to send my condolences to their families."

Neji's mouth was a gapped, along with Naruto's, Hinata's and Tenten's. "They got into a car accident on their way to this neighborhood. I assumed they were coming here after I heard." Sakura said. She sighed slightly, and sat down on the bean bag chair Shikamaru was currently resting on. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you think more will come?" Hinata said pipping up. Naruto turned his head around to look at Hinata, and they both blushed red before looking away from each other.

"You would think that would happen..." Neji said making shifty eyes. "I bet they're here right n-"

Neji was cut off when the mansion lights all went out. "This is great. Just great," Neji said while trying to feel his way to the wall. "Hinata don't ever suggest our house as the place to go to, ever again."

"Haha," Hinata laughed nervously. "I guess I won't."

There was a loud _thud, _and then a _whooshing _noise. A candle light up the room, and the group could see the face of a very serious Neji. "We need to go to the panic room."

Sakura snorted; everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry, but who really has a panic room?"

Naruto just chuckled lightly, and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Whatever will keep us safe, I suppose."

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed. He stood, and casually brought Sakura up with him. Sakura was still leaning on his shoulder, and the group turned towards Neji.

"Okay Neji. Where is this panic room?" Tenten asked grabbing onto his hand. Neji just motioned his head for the others to follow. They did, and they all went outside the game room. Taking the stairs, Neji walked the group of seven; including himself, up to the sixth floor.

They twisted and turned down several hall ways until they met with a large gold door. The group sweat dropped as Neji typed in the six word access code. After they stepped inside the room, Sakura raised an eye brow towards Neji.

"Fluffy?" Sakura asked. Neji just glared. "Your password is Fluffy?"

"You weren't suppose to read that," Neji said while sulking in a corner of the room with Tenten.

"It was the name of Neji's bunny when he was in sixth grade," Hinata said quietly. The whole room burst into laughter, and Neji in turn glared at them.

"He was a good bunny okay?" Neji asked crying into Tenten's shirt.

Hinata spoke even quieter then before, "He died only a few weeks ago..."

Sakura just sweat dropped and looked around the room. There were two refrigerators, a TV, two couches, and four beds. "Where is everyone else?" Sakura asked sitting down on one of the beds.

"There are several panic rooms in our house Sakura-Chan," Hinata said while sitting down on a couch next to Naruto. "This just happens to be Neji's."

"Oh, that's cool," Naruto said. He grabbed the remote from the couch and turned on the TV. It turned on.

"How does the TV work?" Shikamaru asked. "Isn't your power suppose to be out?"

"This room runs on it's own generator. We'll always have electricity here." Hinata said.

"That's cool," Sakura said motioning to the television; there was several different security camera footage that could be seen from the TV. Sakura pointed towards one of the screens when a blonde head ran by. "That has got to be Deidara."

Another blonde ran past the camera. "And Ino?"

"Whatever, they'll leave soon. The police have already been called." Neji sighed, and laid down on one of the beds, he dragged Tenten down next to him. "It looks like we're going to have to share beds. Tenten and I will just sleep together."

"Oh?" Tenten turned her head towards Neji. "We will, will we?" Tenten asked. Neji just nodded his head, and brought Tenten into his chest.

"And you're going to like it too," Neji chuckled as he threw the blanket over himself and Tenten. Tenten just blushed and shut her eyes, as the rest of the group went back to watching the security cameras.

"Ha, it looks like they're trying to find us in the dark!" Naruto laughed. "It's dumb cause they can't even see in the dark!"

Shikamaru chucked a pillow at him from beside Sakura. "They have night vision glasses idiot."

Sakura just nodded, and snuggled up to Shikamaru's side. "I'm tired," she said with a yawn. And while snuggling even closer with Shikamaru, Sakura fell asleep.

Gaara walked over to sit on one of the couches. "I'll stay up, and watch the cameras if you want to go to sleep, Naruto; Hinata."

Naruto nodded, and Hinata gave him a gracious smile. "Thanks Gaara!" Naruto called while diving into a bed.

"Wake me up if you need to get some sleep too Gaara. Kay?" Hinata asked while placing her head down on a pillow. She was currently sleeping on the last remaining open bed.

"Hina-Chan!" Naruto whined. He pouted up his lip, and gave her the puppy dog eyes. Hinata just laughed lightly as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"You know Neji would kill you if I slept next to you Naruto," Hinata said while closing her eyes.

Naruto just froze for a second before he nodded, and went to sleep. Gaara lay awake on one of the couches; intently watching the monitor.

"Man this is boring," Gaara said with a sigh. He looked around to see the rest of the group sleeping, and brought out his ipod. Skimming over a few songs Gaara chose slowly, and began to sing quietly.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Gaara felt the weight on the couch shift, and looked up to see emerald eyes staring back at him. Gaara sighed, and took the head phones out of his ears.

"Are you okay Panda-Chan?" Sakura asked resting her head on his shoulder. "You know big brother I can always tell when you're upset."

"I know Saku," Gaara said. "I'm just really kind of sick of everyone and everything."

"Panda-Chan, don't be like that. You have so many people who love you... don't talk like everyone hates you, cause we don't," Sakura said.

"I know, but Temari and Kankuro just left for college, and now I'm stuck with my old man alone..." Gaara shivered lightly as he said his father.

"You're just going to have to live with me and Haru," Sakura said finally. "I'm sure Haru won't mind; he sees you as a little brother anyway."

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked looking at Sakura.

"Sure I'm sure. It's no trouble at all; not at all troublesome." Sakura chuckled under her breath. "We've been siblings since first grade Gaara, don't worry about it."

Gaara embraced Sakura lightly. "Thank you Saku," Gaara said.

"Don't worry about it Gaara," Sakura said patting his back. She kissed his forehead, and then walked back to her bed with Shikamaru. She lay down quietly, and kissed Shikamaru's cheek before she closed her eyes and went to sleep again.

Shikamaru's eyes opened, and Shikamaru walked up and laid down on another couch. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Shikamaru questioningly.

"Why don't you just sleep with Gaara, huh?" Shikamaru said. "I know you want to."

"Shikamaru, you don't under-" Sakura tried to say, but she was cut off.

"It's fine. I'm going to bed," and with that Shikamaru closed his eyes, and turned his body so he could see the couch instead of any one else.

Sakura closed her eyes, and before she went to sleep she mumbled, "stupid Shikamaru never understanding things."

* * *

The Song in this chapter was Linkin Park's _Numb._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!! I hope you guys like this story so far. Here's Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, any of the Naruto Characters, or any of the songs I put in here.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Sakura woke up with a large yawn. She checked the clock on the wall and noticed it was eight thirty. She sighed, and yelled to the rest of the group, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Hinata chucked a pillow at Sakura. "We're suspended remember? Go back to sleep," Hinata said with a sigh.

"Oh right," Sakura smiled sheepishly and looked at the monitors in the panic room. She saw many of the Hyuga house workers walking around the house. She turned around to the rest of the group and asked, "Well, who else can't sleep any longer?"

"Troublesome," Sakura heard someone mutter on the couch. Turning towards where she heard the voice she saw Shikamaru starting to wake up. She glared at the boy, and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll bring back breakfast for everyone," Sakura said while opening the door. "I'll be back in a few."

Gaara just nodded, and then looked at Shikamaru as Sakura left. "Idiot," Gaara muttered as Shikamaru lay his head back down on the couch.

Shikamaru stood up, and glared in Gaara's direction. "What?" He asked.

"You do know Sakura likes you right?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru just blinked. Gaara sighed. "Sakura and I have been best friends with Naruto since the day we met in first grade. She is like a little sister to me, nothing more," Gaara said while glaring at Shikamaru.

"But she offered to have you come and live with her..." Shikamaru said; still a little bit irritated.

"That's just the great friend Sakura is," Gaara sighed under his breath. "You should go help her bring up breakfast."

"Alright, I think I will," Shikamaru said with a newly found grin. He walked up to the door, and opened it. Shutting it behind him, he realized something; the lights were still out on the other side of the door.

"They should be on; I saw the monitors on the screen," Shikamaru said out loud to himself. He abruptly heard a scream from down stairs and began knocking rapidly on the panic room door.

"SAKURA'S IN TROUBLE!" He yelled through the door, and quickly began sprinting down the stairs. Finding himself at the bottom of the stairs in under thirty seconds he came face to face with an angry looking Itachi. It was still pitch black so Itachi couldn't see Shikamaru, but Shikamaru could see him.

Shikamaru thrusted a fist rapidly at Itachi's face; the two things connected and a loud _thud _was produced. Itachi just got up, and talked quietly into a walkie talkie; the lights came on soon afterwards.

Shikamaru stood up to his full 5'9" stature to realize he and Itachi were the same height. "Where is Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned him dangerously.

Itachi just chuckled. "She deserves a little pay back after wanting to betray the Akatsuki after she just joined."

Shikamaru glared at the raven haired teen that stood in front of him. There was a noise heard behind Shikamaru, and Itachi's eyes looked up. Behind Shikamaru was a crazy Naruto jumping down the stairs. He was taking about ten stairs at a time, and was currently flying through the air towards Itachi. Itachi sweat dropped, but soon found himself lying under a bundle of orange.

"WHERE THE HECK IS SAKRA-CHAN YOU NO GOOD TEME!"Naruto yelled at the older Uchiha. Itachi just glared up at the blonde boy, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Uchiha," A voice was heard on the top of the stairs. Shikamaru looked up to see Neji standing there with Gaara, and Tenten and Hinata were behind them.

Itachi stopped laughing and began looking around; thats when Naruto slammed his fist into Itachi's face. "TELL US WHERE SHE IS!" Naruto yelled out.

Neji walked down the stairs and picked up Naruto by his collar. Gaara appeared behind Itachi, and quickly had him tied in ropes. Itachi glared at the group.

"Where is she!?" Hinata yelled; she had an angry look on her face that made everyone shudder; including Itachi. Hinata ran up to Itachi, and punched him hard in the stomach. Itachi fell to his side coughing.

"Answer my question!" Hinata yelled as she slammed her foot into Itachi's stomach. Itachi yelped in pain, and soon began to speak.

"She's with Pein, Deidara, and Ino," Itachi said out of breath. 'They're at the old ware house building at the end part of town. They just left here so they probably haven't gotten there yet."

Neji nodded, and grabbed Sakura's keys off of the table. He nodded to the group, and led them outside. Itachi just lay on the ground crying. "They forgot about me," he said with a sigh.

Neji jumped into the driver's seat of Sakura's car, the rest of the group followed suit, and Neji began speeding off to the other part of town. A song began playing on the radio that caught Shikamaru's attention. He turned it up:

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_Let your waves crush down on me and take me away_

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_

_Its everywhere I go it's everything I see_

_When I sleep I dream and it gets me by_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight_

Shikamaru opened his eyes and turned down the song. They were already at the warehouse thanks to Neji's great driving abilities. Shikamaru quickly leaped out of the car along with the others. The four boys turned to the two girls, and glared.

"Just stay here," Naruto said, "it would be the safest thing for you."

Hinata glared at the blonde; Naruto shuddered. "I WILL NOT BE STAYING IN THE CAR LIKE A WEAK LITTLE GIRL NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata cried out; everyone stared at her until Tenten punched her fist into the air.

"Hell yeah Hinata!" Tenten called, and the two girls started to walk towards the warehouse. Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru all turned towards Naruto.

"There's nothing I can do," Naruto said while shrugging his shoulders. "Hina-Chan has turned bad ass, and I can't stop her."

Neji just chuckled and followed the girls into the warehouse. Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru walked around to the back, and entered. Shikamaru grew pissed at what he saw.

There was Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, trying to kiss **his** Sakura.

Sakura sat in the middle of the warehouse; her hands were tied behind her back, and she had a deep red mark on the side of her face.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan," Pein said seductively licking Sakura's ear; Sakura quickly shut her eyes and grimaced. "I won't let you slip away from the Akatsuki that easily."

Sakura turned her head away from Pein as he tried to kiss her, and he smacked her in the face. "Don't deny me!" He hollered; he began laughing like a manic. "We are together!"

Sakura opened her eyes only to be met with those of a manics. "You're crazy," Sakura said quietly. She got another smack hard to the face; this caused her to fall off of her seat.

"We need to help her," Naruto said quietly. Gaara nodded, and they both turned to Shikamaru only to find he wasn't there.

"Damn it," Gaara curse. "Where is he?"

Naruto laughed quietly to himself, but then pointed over to where they saw Sakura. Pein was on the ground holding his stomach with an angry Shikamaru standing over him. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING YOU PERVERT!?" Shikamaru yelled completely in rage.

Neji, Tenten, and Hinata appeared at the other side of the room with an unconscious Ino, and an angry looking Deidara with his shirt off. Naruto laughed seeing the two.

Shikamaru kneeled down beside Sakura and untied her gently. He picked her up bridal style, and walked back over to Naruto and Gaara. Neji, Tenten and Hinata quickly followed; Hinata threw Deidara on top of Pein.

Sakura looked at Hinata with a raised eye brow. "He pissed me off," Hinata said quietly. Everyone began to laugh, until they heard a dark chuckle.

"And where do you think you're going, Sakura-Chan?" Pein asked standing up; Sakura hid her head in Shikamaru's chest. Pein looked at the two, and glared at Shikamaru. "What do you think you're doing with my Sakura?"

"Sakura is her own person; she is not owned," Shikamaru sneered. "And if she belonged to anyone it would be me; she is my girl friend."

Sakura glanced up at Shikamaru and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She smiled and rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pein screamed. He pulled out a gun from his Akatsuki cloak and pointed it to Sakura; he smiled evilly. "I can't have you then no one can!"

Pein pulled the trigger. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, and waited for pain to come; it never did. Opening her eyes she saw that Shikamaru was between her and Pein.

"NO SHIKAMARU!" Sakura cried; she looked up into his eyes, and he just blinked. Sakura looked over her shoulder, and screamed.

Standing in front of Shikamaru was Gaara; he was currently holding his stomach and breathing heavily. Sakura looked over to Pein to see Hinata had her foot slammed against his head; and Pein was laying on the ground.

Sakura ran up to Gaara. "Panda-Chan, are you alright?" Sakura asked frantically. He grimaced once Sakura touched his stomach, but Sakura just put more pressure on it. "You're so stupid; getting in the way of the bullet,"

"It would have hit Shikamaru, and that wouldn't have been good," Gaara sighed and looked up at the tears in Sakura's eyes. Shikamaru stood behind her, he too had tears in his eyes. Sakura turned around. "Someone call 911!"

"They're already on there was Sakura-Chan, but they said it could take a while," Tenten said leaning on Neji's shoulder. Hinata walked over to Neji, and stole Sakura's keys from him.

"Come on, I'm driving," Hinata said while picking up Gaara. Everyone just stared at Hinata. "I'm sick of being the weak one! God, are we ready?"

"Y-yes Hinata," the group replied; stuttering a little bit. The all walked to the car, Sakura and Shikamaru go in first; Hinata lay Gaara on top of them. Sakura place her hand on Gaara's gut, and put pressure on it.

Naruto jumped into the front seat, and Neji and Tenten just looked at the already over crowded car. "Call my brother," Sakura said. "He'll need to know what happened. We'll meet up with you at the hospital."

Tenten nodded her head; tears were pricking her eyes. "Make sure he's okay, Sakura-Chan," Tenten said softly. Neji pulled out a white sleek cell phone and dialed a number.

"Haru? This is Neji," Sakura heard before Hinata sped off towards the hospital.

Seeing the Kohona Hospital in sight after several minutes caused Hinata to go faster. Arriving at the hospital, Shikamaru carefully slung Gaara over his shoulder, and walked to the entrance. "My friend was shot," Shikamaru stated bluntly.

A sudden rush of nurses rushed over to Gaara, and put him on a gurney. They wheeled him away from his friends, as Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata just watched from the doorway. Sakura held Shikamaru's hand tightly.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Shika?" Sakura asked looking into his eyes.

"He'll be fine," Shikamaru said lightly. "I have something that will keep your mind off of Gaara, let's go to the roof."

Sakura smiled. "Sounds good to me Shika." Sakura said while leading Shikamaru up to the roof. Hinata and Naruto just plopped down on the waiting room chairs. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and sighed.

"You were really scary today, Hina-Chan," Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to," Hinata said trying to cover her blush quickly with her hands.

Naruto grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "No, Hina, I have never found you more attractive," Naruto said while placing his head in the crook of her neck. Hinata blushed and then smiled.

"Good, cause I'm not changing Naruto-kun," Hinata said with determination in her voice. Hinata laughed lightly when Naruto began to kiss her neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN!?" Asked an outraged Neji as he entered the hospital. He glared at Naruto, who tried to shrink down and hide behind Hinata.

Haru walked in the door with a worried look on his face. "Where's Sakura?" he asked frantically. "And where's Gaara?"

"Sakura is on the roof with Shikamaru and Gaara is in surgery," Hinata said sternly; she was currently glaring back at her cousin.

"I'm going to see if Gaara is okay, one of you guys go get Sakura, will ya?" Haru asked. A very worried blonde with four pony tails in her hair raced into the hospital.

"WHERE'S GAARA?" She asked; screamed.

"Temari?" Haru asked looking her up and down; Temari in turn blushed, and nodded her head. "Good, cause I was going to go see if Gaara was okay, do you want to join me?" Haru asked with a smirk.

"Cough-ladies man-cough," Naruto coughed. Temari ignored Naruto and walked down the hall way with Haru to where ever Gaara was.

"Whose going to get Sakura and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked.

"We could just call Sakura I suppose," Neji said taking out his cell phone. He put it on speaker phone so they could all hear.

The phone rang several times, and then it seemed like she picked up. "Sakura. You just missed me, but leave your name and number I'll get back to you soon...ish." Sakura's voice was heard over the phone.

Neji hung up the phone. "Damn it! What could be going on now?" Neji hollered as he walked up the stairs to the roof. Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto followed closely behind him, and when he got to the roof door he sighed.

Hinata kicked the roof door, and almost fell over at what she saw. There was Sakura and Shikamaru standing on the middle of the roof, making out!

Neji looked at them and a blush spread across his face. "COUGH," Naruto coughed behind the group.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, and the rest of the group and smiled.

"Sorry about that guys," Sakura rubbed her head sheepishly, and quickly ran towards them. "Is there any news on Panda-Chan?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Tenten sighed, "but Haru and Temari are here."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Did they come in together?" Sakura asked with a sly smirk.

Naruto shook his head, "No they came in a few minutes after each other though," Naruto said raising an eye brow. "Why?"

"Because they're dating!" Sakura said, and then covered her mouth and snickered. "Anyways, we should go check on Panda-Chan. I hope he's okay."

Shikamaru walked up behind Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on Sakura. Let's go check on Gaara," he said leading her towards the elevator. Sakura nodded, and waved to her friends.

"See you down there," Sakura said as the elevator door closed. The four teens sweat dropped, and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

The song in this chapter was _Ocean Avenue _by Yellowcard

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Okayyyy here is chapter 8!!!!!! I know you guys all forgot about a certain someone...

**I'm pretty sure this is my last chapter of _Watching the Clouds_, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, never have never will... :(

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru leisurely walked out of the elevator as the door open. Turning their heads right and left, they stopped. "Um, Shika, do you know where Gaara's room is?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru dropped Sakura's hand. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "I thought you knew," he said scratching the back of his neck.

Sakura sighed as she walked up to the desk that was in front of her. "Um, do you know where a boy named Gaara's room would be?" Sakura asked the brunette haired nurse politely.

The nurse blinked as she turned around. "This Gaara guy must be pretty popular. Two other couples came here asking for him. He's in room 423, hun."

"Thank you," Sakura said bowing her head lightly and grabbing Shikamaru's hand. "We should go Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded his head, and they began to walk down a hallway. Looking at the doors numbers Sakura realized they were only a few away from Gaara's. Stopping in front of the room 423 Sakura let out a sigh. Shikamaru reached for the door knob, and tried to turn it. He couldn't because the door was locked.

"What's going on Shikamaru?" Sakura asked trying to open the door herself. The door wouldn't budge. She started to ram her shoulder against the door. "GAARA!"

Sakura heard rustling on the other side of the door, and tried to slam her shoulder even harder. Shikamaru pulled Sakura away from the door and sighed. Taking a bobby pin out of her hair, Shikamaru swiftly picked the lock with a smirk on his face.

"Where did you learn that?" Sakura asked with a sort of shocked expression.

"Dunno," Shikamaru responded; his smirk widening. Sakura just glared at him a little bit, and turned the knob to open the door. Hearing the quietness of the room, and seeing that the light was off, Sakura hid behind Shikamaru as he went into the room first.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered out. There was no reply. Shikamaru went to open the blinds when he tripped over something. Hearing Shikamaru yell lightly, Sakura turned the lights on and gasped.

There in the middle of the room; Shikamaru had tripped over a tied up Temari and Haru. They both had gags in there mouths. Sakura ran up to Haru, and took his gag out. She hugged her older brother. "Haru! What happened?" Sakura asked as she untied his bindings.

"We were just in here visiting Gaara, when a kid and a girl came in here, and tied us up." Haru said sighing.

Sakura glared. "A kid tied you up?"

Haru hid behind Temari, who was untied because of Shikamaru. "And a girl," he said quietly. Sakura let out an aggravated sigh.

"What did they look like?" Sakura asked.

Temari put a finger on her chin. "Well the guy had raven hair, and the girl and shoulder length brown hair. Why?" Temari asked looking at a shocked Sakura and Shikamaru.

"DAMN IT SASUKE!" Shikamaru let out. Sakura just blinked a few times, and sighed. She looked at Shikamaru with tears in her eyes, as Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto walked in.

"Why are we damning Sasuke?" Neji asked as they walked in.

"Because him and Matsuri kidnapped Panda-Chan!" Sakura said; tears were running down the side of her cheeks. Shikamaru rapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked. He was fuming. It looked like his eyes had turned an unhealthy red, and that he had fangs on the ends of his teeth. Sakura nodded her head, and saw Naruto bolt out of the hospital room. The gang tried to follow as closely as possible.

"Where are we going Naruto?" Tenten asked as they left the hospital parking lot. Naruto never moved his eyes around to look at Tenten, and just mumbled, "somewhere."

Tenten sweat dropped, but picked up her pace as Naruto began to run; the rest of the group was sprinting behind him to keep up.

After five minutes, Naruto slowed down in front of shipping yard; Konoha lake was right next to them. Naruto walked up to a specific boat, and jumped on it. "GET OUT HERE SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto hollered loudly.

There was a dark chuckled heard, as Sasuke appeared out of the bottom of the boat. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, as he whipped the blood from his hands. "Hn," Sasuke said when he appeared. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and slapped him hard in the cheek; Sasuke fell back a little from surprise.

"Bastard," Sakura spat, and ran down the boat stairs. "Gaara?" She called once she hit the bottom. There was a soft rustling sound, and Sakura walked to a closed door. Opening it she almost cried at the scene in front of her.

There was Gaara laying on the bed; his hands were tied. He appeared to be unconscious, but had several bruises across his stomach, and face. Sakura walked up to the bed, and began to untie him when she was punched in the face.

"DON'T TOUCH GAARA!" Matsuri yelled from behind her. Sakura swiftly dodge the next fist that was thrown at her face. Sakura ducked her head under Matsuri's arm, and tripped her by kicking her feet out from under her.

Matsuri fell to the ground with a loud _thud; _disturbing Gaara from his sleep. Gaara's eyes shot opened and he glared around the room. Seeing Sakura his eyes turned soft. "Sakura," Gaara whispered. Sakura just gave him a smile and turned back to Matsuri.

She had now stood up, and was glaring at Sakura. "HE'S MINE SAKURA!" Matsuri yelled trying to punch Sakura in the face again. Sakura just laughed, and kicked Matsuri hard in the stomach. She looked at her once friend, and sighed.

"Gaara isn't my boy friend Mat, Shikamaru is." Sakura said walking up to the brunette. Matsuri gave Sakura a confused look as she sat to her knees. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you kidnap him."

Sakura went for another kick, but found her leg to be held by someone. She glanced up seeing a smirking Sasuke, and gasped. Gaara began to struggle with his bindings. "Sakura-Chan," Sasuke smirked as he pulled her into his chest. Sakura struggled to get out of his grip, but found that she couldn't.

"SHIKAMARU!" Sakura cried from under the boat. Sasuke just laughed and dragged her up the stairs.

"Have fun," he called over his head to Matsuri.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," Matsuri purred out looking back at Gaara. Gaara just gulped and looked at the retreating back of Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Sakura up to the outside of the boat, and Sakura gasped. There was no ground near them! Sakura glanced back at the pier seeing her helpless friends standing there. "SHIKAMARU!" Sakura called from the boat.

From the pier, Shikamaru's eyes widened. "SAKURA!" He called back to her. He began running with the side of the boat. He stared into the lost eyes of his girl friend, and sighed an angry sigh. "YOU'RE DEAD UCHIHA!"

Sasuke just laughed, and pulled Sakura once again to himself. He shoved his tongue down her throat, and made Sakura gag. Sasuke abruptly stopped when he heard something behind him. Turning his face _WHAM! _A fist connect with the side of his face.

Sakura was launched out of Sasuke's grip, and Sakura ended under the deck of the boat again. She glanced at the open door, showing Matsuri trying to seduce Gaara. Sakura laughed lightly as she walked up behind Matsuri and slammed her hand into a pressure point; causing her to fall unconscious.

Sakura quickly untied Gaara, and they walked up to the top deck of the boat; Sakura allowing Gaara to lean on her for support. Looking up, Sakura gasped. Naruto had Sasuke by the throat, and held him off the boat, above the water. Naruto's eyes were not his own.

"N-naruto?" Sakura questioned. Naruto turned towards Sakura and let out a deep sigh. His red eyes went back to familiar blue, and Naruto looked at Sasuke. He laughed lightly, and then dropped Sasuke in the water.

Sakura started to laugh a long side Gaara, and Naruto went to the steering wheel of the boat. Naruto let out an agitated sigh as he looked at the wheel, and where they were about to crash. It was a large island with a lot of sharp rocks on the shores. "We're going to have to jump," Gaara said quietly as he walked to the side of the boat. Sakura nodded, and followed a long side Naruto.

The three jumped at the same time, and fell into the water. Seeing them jump, Shikamaru also dove into the water. He swam to where his friends and girl friend was and waited. A few air bubbles surfaced, and then Shikamaru spotted Gaara and Naruto. "Where's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked in worry. He looked around and saw no more air bubbles. Naruto and Gaara's faces showed that of deep concern.

Shikamaru treaded water as he made his whole body do a three-sixty, and looked all around him. A weight on his back surprised him a bit until he turned his head to see a pink haired girl panting lightly. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Never have me do that again Shikamaru," Sakura sighed, as they swam there way back to shore.

Hinata dragged a heavily panting Naruto out of the water, as Neji pulled Gaara. Tenten shyly helped Neji, and Gaara slung his arms over his friends shoulders'. Shikamaru got out, and then held his hand for Sakura to take. She did, and he pulled her out.

All of a sudden, the teens heard sirens, and police and ambulances were quickly in front of them. Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all wrapped in blankets, and were put into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Tenten, Neji, and Hinata stayed at the shipping area to talk to the police about there crazy day. Neji sighed, and then thought for a second. "ITACHI IS STILL TIED UP IN OUR HOUSE!" Neji yelled out loud.

"Finally somebody remembers," Itachi said as he heard Neji's scream from the pier. He sighed, and laid his head back down on the carpet and continued counting the number of black speckles on the ceiling. "43,984."

Sakura lazily laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder as they rested in the doctors office. "It's so cold," Sakura said. Shikamaru nodded, and pulled Sakura closer; Sakura laughed lightly. "I'm better now."

Shikamaru glanced over Sakura's head, and looked out the window. "It's gonna be a good night for star watching Sakura," Shikamaru said lightly. Sakura turned her head, and couldn't help but nod. Sakura looked up in Shikamaru's eyes only to get lost in them. Sakura began inching closer and closer as the door opened.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled excitedly coming into the room; Gaara followed soundlessly behind. "Haru agreed to have Gaara stay at your house!"

Sakura backed away from Shikamaru's face glowing a light red. "Oh, really? That's great," Sakura said. Naruto looked at the two blushing teens in front of him with a raised eye brow.

"What were you two doing before I came in here?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned a deeper shade of red, and hid her head in Shikamaru's chest. Naruto started to laugh until he felt a light punch on the arm. Turning around he saw Tenten glaring.

"Don't mess up there romantic evening!" Tenten whined. She turned her head toward Neji and stared at him; Neji's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. There is no way in hell we are going out tonight!" Neji called walking out the door. Tenten smiled and waved to the group of people behind her, and left with Neji.

"Oh come on Neji-kun," they heard Tenten say sensually from the hallway. They heard Neji sigh, and Tenten began to giggle. "Oh, thank you Neji-kun!"

Hinata turned toward Naruto with a wide smile on her face. "Let's go get some ramen Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"YES HINA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled dragging Hinata out of the room. The last thing that could be seen of the pair was Hinata's waving hand as they left.

There was a knock at the door, and a young looking nurse stepped in. She had long black hair and emerald eyes. "Are you feeling alright now?" She asked.

"Yes, I think we're doing just fine now," Gaara said with a smirk looking at the girl The girl blushed and Gaara wrapped his hand around her shoulder. He began walking out the room, and turned around. "Don't wait up lil' sis."

Sakura gave Gaara a light glare before she gave up and rested her head on Shikamaru's chest. "Should we go watch the stars Sakura," Shikamaru asked lightly in her ear.

Sakura shook her head, and closed her eyes once more. Shikamaru heard her breathing lighten, and her heart beat became very calm. "She's asleep," Shikamaru said with a yawn. He looked at her one final time before he too, went to sleep.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Temari asked from the doorway. Haru nodded, and wrapped his arms around the woman's middle.

"He better not hurt her though," Haru said with a glare. Temari nodded, but then laughed.

"He would never hurt Sakura," Temari said walking down the hall. Haru took one last look at the pair, and followed Temari down the hallway.

"Damn right he wont," Haru commented from behind her. Temari just laughed more. "Hey! I'm totally serious."

Sakura giggled as she heard the two from the hospital room. She glanced up at Shikamaru to see him asleep, and then nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. She let her breath tickle his neck, until she finally rested her head there.

"I love you Shikamaru," Sakura said falling into her slumber. "You stupid lazy bum."

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

**Sakucherryblossoms


End file.
